Bystanders
by trebletragedy
Summary: Set in the Marvel universe, two girlfriends woke up and probably thought it would be a normal day. But when an alien invasion happens, death is bound to be right around the corner. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. horrible summary but give it a read :)


Bystanders

This one's based in a Marvel universe, as I watched Infinity War a while ago and I've been trying to think of a way I can mix Mitchsen and Marvel and this is what I came up with. Though this is in a Marvel universe, it's not going to be related to the whole Thanos thing. I'm sorry if this is bad.

Major Character Death.

"Beca, I'm serious you need to watch this. It's important to know what's going on in the world right now." Aubrey said to the brunette beside her.

Beca just acknowledged her with a hum and nod. She was too focused on her phone to even register what the blonde had said to her.

"Okay, you just sit there and be captivated by whatever you're doing right now. I'm going to go see Chloe. I'll see you later." Aubrey got off the couch with a huff.

She had been fed up with Beca lately. She's always on her phone and never paying any attention to her. She understands that Beca doesn't need to give her 100% focus all the time but nowadays, it's not even 50%.

Aubrey put the necessities into her purse and was out the door before Beca could get off the couch.

Beca heard the door click before she realised what was happening. Aubrey wasn't sitting beside her any longer, so she could only assume the blonde had chosen to leave. Beca didn't know how to feel. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. She shrugged her shoulders and paid attention on the tv in front of her.

"And coming live from 52nd street it is Janelle Hart." The news anchor said.

"Thanks Bill, as you can see from behind me there is a massive alien ship invading New York City. It's still unknown as to why they are here. Though, as usual, we recommend everybody stay indoors and stay hidden as much as they can. And hope and prey the Avengers are on their way." The reporter said before Beca turned the TV off.

"Aubrey." She whispered before she grabbed her things and hurried out the door.

Beca rushed down the stairs that led outside and burst out of the door onto the footpath. She could hear some screaming and she turned left and headed to the one place Aubrey would have gone. Chloe's.

She pushed past pedestrians that were running in the opposite directions, she was panicking as she scanned each face that passed, hoping that she would spot Aubrey.

She had spent the next twenty minutes panicking as each minute passed by that she didn't see Aubrey. With the sounds of fighting getting louder as she neared Chloe's, she could only hope that she had evacuated and gone somewhere safe, and she hoped Aubrey was with her.

Beca pulled out her phone was again and tried calling Aubrey, after it rang and went to voicemail, Beca sighed frustrated and called Chloe. No answer either.

She put her phone back in her bag and looked up in time to see a man flying past in a red cape, she stared in amazement. She had actually never seen an Avenger in person, on the TV sure, but not like this. She started to walk towards the fighting, ignoring the people telling her to turn around, she just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

As soon as she had turned the corner, she immediately regretted it. Beca saw the face of a hideous alien that she couldn't ever imagine. As soon as she laid eyes upon it she looked away. There was a reason she was a plain old citizen, and not a hero.

She scanned her eyes around the crowd that had gathered next to her, she laid her eyes on a blonde head. Heart skipping a beat she called out her name.

"Aubrey?" She spoke, hopefulness lacing her voice.

Beca saw the blonde head turn quickly and she saw Aubrey's face flood with relief. The blonde immediately started to run towards the shorter woman, when Aubrey reached Beca, she enveloped her in a hug.

Beca let out a sigh of relief, she was glad that she had found Aubrey safe and unharmed.

"Beca, I'm so glad to see you. I- I was going to come home but I wanted to see and..." Beca cut the blonde off with a slap to the arm.

"I don't care about that, I'm just glad you're okay." Beca reassured the blonde.

"Okay, well, we should get home. This is not safe at all." Aubrey smiled at Beca, Beca smiled back with a nod of her head.

They turned back around with their hands joined and smiles gracing their faces. They walked a few steps quickly until a loud bang stopped them. They looked at each other in fright, Beca had gotten a jump from the noise but Aubrey felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Glancing down, she saw her once white button up shirt become soaked with blood. She raised her hands to touch the hole that wasn't supposed to be there before looking back up at Beca.

Beca stared in horror, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had her girlfriend just been shot? By who?

Aubrey felt her knees go weak before she dropped, Beca catching her before she landed flat on the sidewalk. Beca's cheeks were wet from her tears, Aubrey's wet as well.

"Aubrey? Are you okay? Please be okay." Beca cried.

"I'm okay, don't worry sweetie. Flesh heals." Aubrey reassured.

She knew she wasn't fine, she felt weaker with every second that passed. She felt weaker with every drip of blood that fell onto the sidewalk. She knew she wasn't going to heal.

Beca heard a scuffle and a grunt coming from her right so she looked up.

She couldn't see the figure's face, but she could see the cape from earlier.

She cradled Aubrey, and then she felt anger fill her to the seams.

She glared up at the caped figure beside her.

"You're not a hero," she spat, tears welling up in her eyes. The cape just stared in shock. "Heroes don't- they don't do this to innocents. You could have prevented this."

The cape didn't say anything, they just stared at the wounded and broken women in front of them. they didn't know what else to do except run, so that's what they did. They flew away.

Beca watched as the cape launched into the sky and disappeared. She sighed shakily before looking back down at Aubrey.

The blonde girl looked pale, Beca felt more tears slip from her eyes and she wiped them away quickly.

"Somebody call 911! Hurry up!" She yelled at the people who were just watching the pair with pain in their eyes.

"Beca, please, please look at me…" Aubrey whispered.

Beca looked back down at Aubrey and let a sob ripple through her.

"I'm going to be okay Becs, I promise."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, if I had just paid attention to you-" Aubrey cut the crying woman off with a hand on her cheek.

"This isn't your fault, don't ever think that. I love you and I promise, you have given me everything I've ever wanted and needed. You'll be okay. I love you Beca." Aubrey let tears fall down her cheeks before she felt her last breath brush past her lips.

She heard a 'I love you too,' before she was gone, leaving a brunette broken.

I wanna apologise for the horrible writing :/


End file.
